Romance's Blossoms
by russian and cute blader lover
Summary: Chyan!Chad and Ryan go through life, love, and eventually come out. Some fluff.Slash, don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical 1or 2 though I wish I did. If I did it would probably contain lots of slash.

None of the negative opinions portrayed in this fic are my own.

I believe people should learn to be much more open-minded.

Warning: SLASH, Don't like don't read, some cruel language, one sexual like scene.

'…' are thoughts or a note.

A little Christmas present!

This is my first Chyan so I hope you enjoy!

'Hey Wildcat meet me _there' __Inspired_. The note read.

'Oh I know all right' he thought to himself 'and I can't wait.' Chad thought about when he and Ryan had first gotten together and blushed. How cliqued it had been.

The note was written in Ryan's pink-inked pen saved just for writing notes to him.

"Mr. Danforth," Mrs. Darbus' voice said, cutting him out of his musings. "Please do pay attention."

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Darbus," Chad said.

"Now, Shakespeare was a brilliant man. Can anyone tell me some of his works?"

Ryan raised his hand.

"Yes Ryan?"

"Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and a Midsummer Night's Dream," Ryan answered.

"Very good, anyone else?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Chad hesitantly raised his hand and Troy looked at him surprised. "Yes Mr. Danforth?"

"Macbeth and Julius Caesar," Chad said.

"Yes. Good," Mrs. Darbus said surprised.

"What's up man?" Troy whispered.

"Nothing," Chad denied.

"We will start Shakespeare literature tomorrow," Mrs. Darbus announced. The bell rang. 'Finally' he thought and quickly went up to the clubhouse.

"Hey beautiful," he said as Ryan came up to him.

"Hey, not bad yourself, radiant as ever I see." Ryan responded.

"You're too nice."

"I know. Nice job today by the way...but isn't there practice… not that I mind." Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, but it's extra and I'd much rather be here with you." Chad said.

"Aww." Ryan met him in a passionate kiss.

"Thanks by the way." Chad responded after they'd parted panting.

"We need a new secret spot," Ryan said suddenly.

"Why?" Chad whined.

"So we won't get caught silly. Troy sometimes comes up here."

"All right, where do you suggest Ry?"

"A car," Ryan said like it was obvious.

"Making out in a car ew romantic Ryan."

"You gotta admit sneaking around is pretty hot." Ryan responded.

"Yeah, come on." Chad said taking his hand and leading them out to the parking lot. Ryan laughed.

"Which one?" Chad asked. Ryan walked over to a silver convertible.

"This is yours?" Chad said in awe and surprise.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked obliviously.

"Wow. Ok enough talk. We've only got 25 minutes or so left." Ryan agreed opening the door. Chad climbed in and Ryan got in too, climbing on top of him and kissing him fervently.

"Oh, possessive Ryan, I like it." Before he could say anything else, his mouth was covered once more. His tongue begged for entrance and Chad let him have it. Ryan's tongue flicked over his teeth sucking on his gums and all too soon that was all Chad could focus on. The wonderful feel of Ryan's tongue in his mouth. Ryan's hands snaked under his shirt touching his bare skin and he gave a sound of pleasure, all coherent thought lost.

"You like it?"Ryan whispered in his ear, very sexily and seductively in Chad's opinion. Chad shivered but not from the cold. "Yes," Chad stuttered. Suddenly Ryan started to tickle him. He started to laugh hysterically wiggling. "Ry." He said trying to wriggle away. "Oh no you don't," Ryan said shaking a finger at him teasingly and running his hands lower over Chad's ribs. Chad laughed again, "Please S-Stop."

"You're so fun to tease. You're so ticklish." Ryan said.

"Oh yeah," Chad flipped them over gently brushing his hand against Ryan's ribs. He let out a little giggle.

"Chad," he protested. Chad moved up to his ear sucking it gently which got a little more reaction. Finally, he moved to Ryan's neck and got an uncontrollable laugh from the boy.

"C-Chad." Chad smirked.

"A little more." Chad said.

"C-Chad-d," Ryan stuttered out.

"You are so cute like this." Chad pressed his lips to Ryan's once more and Ryan kissed back eagerly.

"That was evil you know," Ryan said with a pout but unserious look in his eyes.

"I know. By the way Ry, when's your birthday?"

"Um Oct.16," Ryan said confused.

"That's only a week away! You should've told me." Chad responded.

"W-Why?" Ryan asked nervously.

"So I can get you something, of course." Chad said logically.

"You don't have to." Ryan protested with a blush.

"No, you're worth it." Chad said pecking his check. "Um listen, I gotta go but…" Chad said apologetically. "I'll see you later k?"

"Sure." Ryan responded.

"I gotta…"

"I know. It's all right." Ryan assured, pecking his check back grinning.

Chad ran to his locker and quickly to his next class.

"Where were you man?" Troy asked whispering.

"I had work and stuff to catch up on."

"Coach was pretty mad. It's the 3rd time in 2 weeks." Troy told him.

"So?! My life doesn't belong to him!" Chad almost shouted. Troy looked surprised. Chad closed his eyes exhaling. "I I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed. I'll be there after school."

"It's ok man." Troy said.

"Hush everyone class is starting." Mrs. Manala said droning on boringly till class was over.

Chad and Ryan went on about like that for the next few days, sneaking around to see each other whenever possible. Then that Friday he was going to practice and when he came in his heart dropped as he heard what Coach Bolton was saying.

"Homosexuals are disgusting people. They should be cleansed or destroyed. I saw two boys feelin' each other up the other day (So cute!) It disgusted me!" Coach Bolton shouted.

'Oh no, could that have been us?' Chad thought frantically.

"You guys would never that though now would you?" Coach Bolton asked expectantly.

"No Coach," they simultaneously responded, Chad mostly for his safety.

"When I find them, I'll teach them a lesson, I will." Coach roared. Chad tensed.

"Ok guys, let's get to work." Coach said. The practice was pretty uneventful and the next week went by fast until soon it was Friday, Ryan's birthday.

'_Inspiration_, meet me later and I'll see you at your house later. I gotta surprise for you. Happy B-day, _S__mittenwithyou.' _He wrote and passed it to him. He read it and grinned.

'Oh I will, _In__spiration.'_

'How was your day?' Chad asked.

'Good, Yours?"

'Great, Like my name?'Chad responded.

'Love it, but we should pay attention lover boy.' Ryan reminded him.

'Oh all right ruin my fun.' Ryan could _hear _the pout in his "voice."

"Mr. Danforth. What does Mercutio say to Romeo?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"When?" Chad asked.

"Before he dies," Mrs. Darbus replied.

"A plague on both your houses," Chad responded.

"What happens at the very end?" She said testing him.

"Romeo and Juliet die but the families start to get along. They realized theirs was a true love that wasn't allowed to blossom. It ended way too early because of a petty rivalry." Chad explained expertly.

'Very, Very Good Mr. Danforth. Has anyone else actually read this? Or should I say who hasn't?" Mrs. Darbus said surprised at Chad who had never been good at literature before.

Zeke, Gabriella, Troy and others raised their hands guiltily. Mrs. Darbus sighed, seeing it was more than half the class.

"Please read it for tomorrow so we can discuss it. Thank you for those who were prepared today."

Mrs. Darbus told them. The bell rang. "Have a good weekend."

"How do you know all this stuff man?" Troy asked.

"Because I actually did the homework, unlike some people," Chad responded. Troy had some decency to blush at that.

"Ok man," He responded, "Extra practice in 5."

"Ok I'll be there." Chad said heading toward the gym.

"Chad! Change, be back here stat," Coach Bolton ordered.

"Yes sir." Chad came back two minutes later.

"Run latest plays, more practice next free period." Coach said

"Uh Coach?" Chad asked nervously.

"Yes Chad?" He responded.

"I've got somewhere to be next period." Chad said.

"This is the last time Danforth." Coach answered angrily.

"Yes Coach." He responded back.

"What's up man? Got yourself a girl?" Troy asked as they were running plays.

Chad blushed, "No, I've some homework."

"Ok man," Troy said disbelievingly.

"Oh, Chad's getting some." The other players teased.

"Shut up!" Chad said blushing more, willing it to go away and save him more embarrassment.

"Ok guys, don't tease him too much." Troy said.

"Thanks." Chad said halfheartedly.

"You know you can tell us if you've got someone, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Chad said although he knew it probably wasn't true. If they knew who it was they'd say different. The rest of practice was routine.

He went to the parking lot. Ryan walked up in leather jeans, Chad hadn't realized he was wearing.

"Hey wonderful." He said.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," Ryan replied. Chad blushed. "Aww, when do I get my surprise?"

"After school, I think you'll like it." Chad responded.

"I like everything you give me." Ryan responded sincerely and a little flirtingly.

"So I noticed you looked kinda upset, something on your mind?" Ryan asked.

"Naw. The guys were just teasing me about having someone since I said I had something to do."

"Ah." Ryan said.

"Do I get a kiss?" Chad asked pouting.

"Of course," Ryan kissed him passionately. "Mmm, Good kiss," Chad complimented.

"Glad you approve babe." Ryan responded.

"So was your day good so far?" Chad asked.

"As good as it can be at school." Ryan answered.

"What?" Chad said a little hurt and with a pout.

"Oh no, I didn't mean… I just don't like being in school even if you spruce it up. I can't wait for your surprise."

"Good baby." Chad told him.

"What else is one your mind?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing," Chad immediately responded.

"Come on. Tell me. I know you so I know when something's wrong." Ryan pleaded.

"Ok well… The other day Coach Bolton was saying stuff against homosexuals. Nothing too different from usual but then he said… he saw two boys kissing and …" "

"Ah, don't worry baby." Ryan told him assuringly.

"And he said he'd get them… Ry what if it was us?"

"Chad Alexander Danforth are you ashamed of our relationship?!" Ryan said angrily.

"NO! Of course not! It's just my parents and Coach Bolton so probably Troy don't approve of gay people." Chad answered despairingly.

"Ah sweetheart, it'll be ok."

"I'm sorry," Chad said referring to bringing it up.

"No, it kinda worries me too. I just try not to think about it." Ryan responded.

"Yeah, let's just worry about it when we're ready to come out." Chad agreed.

"Okay, you should report him." Ryan recommended.

"I can't, besides its Troy's dad. He'd be so mad." Chad said worriedly.

"It hurts you though and that's not fair."

"Yes, but I'm used to it. He says that they need to be cleansed or destroyed." Chad answered miserably.

"You shouldn't be. What do you say? All I've heard lately is "He says…"' Ryan asked earnestly.

"Sorry I say…or at least I want to say…screw them. All I need is right in front of me."

"Ahh. Chad, Ditto." Ryan said honestly.

"Wanna make out while we still have some time." Chad stated, not really as a question.

"You have to ask?" Ryan said rhetorically, "but we need to put the top up. It looks like it will rain."

"Yeah." Chad pushed the button up and leaned in closer. "Anything bothering you hon?"

"No Right now my birthday couldn't be any more perfect."Ryan said.

"Ah Darlin', Thanks," Chad responded looking into his eyes.

"It's true I…" Ryan said hesitantly, "I love you."

"I love you too Ry." Ryan relaxed in what only could be described as a relieved fashion. "Ah Ry did you think I wouldn't say it back." Chad said, like it was the cutest thing ever.

"Well… I hoped you would but I wasn't sure." Ryan said quietly.

"Well never doubt it again, okay? I love you." Chad answered sincerely. They looked in each other's eyes seeing the passion, love and some hidden lust clearly defined in them.

"Make out?" Neither of them knew which of them said it but quickly nodded. Ryan responded "Oh yeah." They sat there kissing; only parting to break when necessary. Chad asked breathlessly, "What's our next hour?"

"Um…Mmm…Math." Ryan got out, getting distracted by Chad's constant licking and sucking on his ears and neck.

"We can miss once right?" Chad asked.

"Won't… Mmm… they notice?" Ryan said half-logically with his dazed mind.

"Just this once, Come on Ry," Chad pleaded.

"All right," Ryan answered. This was all Chad need to hear before they started to make out and just enjoy each other's presences. Chad laid his head on Ryan's shoulder. "Almost time," Ryan mumbled disappointedly after a while.

"I'll see you later?"Chad asked.

"Yeah, the sky looks pretty ugly. Maybe we should head in."

"I like the view from right here just fine." Chad murmured lazily.

"What?" Ryan said confused, but then got it blushing, "Thanks."

"Welcome, besides can't hide perfection." Chad complimented.

"Yeah, no wonder they couldn't hide you." Chad blushed. "Come on Ry," he said putting out his hand. Ryan toke it giggling. "See you later."

"Ok." Chad pecked his check and started to walk toward the building. "Wait!" Ryan called grabbing his arm. "Wh-"Ryan cut him off with a kiss on the lips and then a peck on the check. "Bye lover boy." Ryan said swaying his hips.

"Bye," Chad got out, a smile gracing his face. The rest of the day went very quickly for the two boys as they waited in anticipation for after school. Then suddenly Chad remembered practice.

"Troy practice after, today?" Chad asked.

Troy gave him a weird look, "Coach cancelled it for a break, remember?"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention," Chad said embarrassedly, "thanks man."

"Welcome." Troy responded with a smile, shaking his head at Chad.

Inside Chad was rejoicing, now he could go over to Ryan's right away but he knew he wouldn't be doing much relaxing.

"Well bye man."

"Huh?" Chad said cluelessly.

"The bell just rang. You were spaced out again. You've done that a lot today."

"Oh right, sorry. See you on Monday." Chad told him.

"See you."

Chad jumped up practically running to his locker, throwing stuff in, and gathering his homework, backpack, and coat. Then he made a dash for the exit heading in the direction of Ryan's house. He'd only been there once before when only he and Ryan had been home. He walked up to the door half-nervously knocking.

"Hello." Ryan's mom answered.

"Um hello I'm here for Ryan. I'm Chad." Chad stated nervously.

"Oh, come right in. He'll be down in a minute." She responded invitingly.

"Ryan, Ducky," She called.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Your friend Chad is here."

"Ok." Ryan quickly came downstairs. "Hey Chad," he greeted.

"Hey Happy Birthday," Chad told him.

"Thanks, uh why don't you come up to my room?"

"Sure." Chad responded and they went up there.

"So … surprise time?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Almost, first a kiss," Chad responded.

"Okay," Ryan said having no problems with that and did so quickly.

"Okay, ready for your surprise?" Chad said already knowing the answer.

"Definitely," Ryan replied excitedly.

"Close your eyes." Ryan did, swallowing in anticipation. Ryan felt him put something on, trying to open his eyes to peek. Chad noticed. "Not yet Ry," He said with a smile. Chad then placed something in his hands. "Ok," Chad said in ok to let him open his eyes. Ryan quickly opened them looking down. "Oh Chad, it's beautiful." Ryan said getting tearful.

"I'm glad you like it," Chad said. Ryan then toke time to open it. "Ah." Inside the locket was a picture of Chad and engraved the letters C+R. Next he looked down at what was in his hand; a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Did you bake these for me?"

"Um...well…Yeah," Chad said a little embarrassedly. Ryan burst into happy tears and threw his arms around him. "I didn't really know what to get you. I hope I did okay."

"More than okay, this is the best present I've ever gotten." Ryan said tearfully.

"Sorry…wait what? Best gift."

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"I'm just glad you're happy Ry."

"Hey look," Ryan whispered. It had finally started to pour. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, Come on," Chad said.

"What out there?!" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little rain." Chad told him.

"Ok," Ryan gave in letting himself be led out and soon they were both soaked to the skin. However, neither of them cared. Chad pulled Ryan close kissing him full on the lips in one of the most passionate and romantic kisses of their relationship. Then they danced laughing.

"Ah-Ah-Coo!" Chad sneezed.

"Come on. Let's go inside," Ryan said and Chad reluctantly agreed. They went inside going up to his room once more. "You're so wet," Ryan commented smiling.

"Can I borrow something?" Chad asked

"It was your _b__right_ idea to go out in the rain."

"But I'm cold Ry." Chad half-whined-very cutely in Ryan's opinion.

"All right," Ryan agreed. Ryan sifted through his closet pulling out a tight shirt and leather pants and threw them to him. "Here"

"I'll be right back," Chad said.

"What, you can't change in front of me?" Ryan said pouting.

"Well n-no but… Ok." Chad toke the wet shirt off revealing his abs. "Um Ry… do you have a towel?" Chad asked nervously.

"Uh yeah," Ryan said going to get it, so he could tear his eyes away from Chad's amazing body. He came back, "Here"

"Thanks," Chad dried off putting on the clothes while all the while stared. He finally decided to say something.

"You look pretty hot in those clothes. Maybe I'll have to give them to you. They suit you." Ryan commented.

Chad blushed. "Thanks… They're all little tight though."

"That's part of the point." Ryan responded.

"Oh is it? Can I pick your outfit then? Please." Chad asked with a pout.

"Sure, No leather though Please."

"Ok." Chad dug through the wardrobe, finding an outfit pretty quickly. It was a tight shirt and girl pants.

"Girl pants?" Ryan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on." Chad pleaded.

"All right," Ryan tried to ignore Chad's staring at him throughout the time he was putting on new clothes.

"You look even better than I thought you would," Chad commented whispering.

"Tthanks," Ryan stuttered.

Chad rushed forward kissing him and snaking a hand up under his shirt.

"Mmm," Ryan got out. Chad then rubbed them together. Ryan moaned, grinding against him.

"Oh Ry, You're making these pants tight." Chad groaned.

"SSo are mine."

"I love you like this," Chad commented. Ryan's eyes fluttered shut as Chad continued.

"HHey um Maybe…we shouldn't… my mom might…" Ryan said worriedly.

"Catch us, I guess." Chad finished for him.

"We have to try that again sometime." Ryan said.

"Yeah,… you're beautiful." Chad complimented.

"You too," Ryan said back.

"Hmm," Ryan's mom said clearing her throat. They jumped, "I was just wondering if you were hungry."

"NNo we're fine," Ryan said with a blush.

"Ok," She responded leaving.

"SSo…" Ryan stuttered.

"YYeah," Chad responded.

"That was kinda embarrassing."

"Kinda, you're lucky you don't have to worry about them." Chad said wistfully.

"I guess. Is it hard?" Ryan asked.

"No, I just hope they don't find out."

"Ah. Um it's almost 6:00, do you have to be home?" Ryan asked, although he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

"Ok," Ryan said kissing him goodbye. Chad begrudgingly got his stuff.

"Um hope you enjoy the cookies and your birthday." Chad shyly stated.

"I will and I did. It was wonderful." Ryan praised him.

"Good," Chad responded running out.

"He seems very nice do you like him, Ducky?" His mom said coming up behind him after Chad had left.

"Yeah, um wwe're together." Ryan nervously told his mother.

"For how long Ducky?" His mom asked surprised.

"Um almost 3 months. It started after Lava Springs… But nobody really knows yet. We're not ready for that yet and his parents and Coach are a problem. They probably won't approve." Ryan explained.

"Poor dear, have you guys talked about coming out?" His mom inquired.

"A little," Ryan answered honestly.

"Just think about it Ducky," his mom said.

"Ok," Ryan said. He hummed happy and excited for the next day and soon went to bed. When he woke up the next morning he bolted up excitedly and got ready and there in record time. "What are you so excited about?" Sharpay asked curiously when she noticed his happiness.

"Nothing Shar," he said with a secret smile. The day was going uneventful and the couple met just like always. Nothing seemed to be wrong. In fact, their love was stronger than ever. But then it happened… As they walked back in everyone pointed and whispered at them. They didn't know what it was about and went their separate ways to other classes.

"Hey man, is it true?" Troy asked coming up to him.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"That you're screwing Ryan Evans.!" Troy exclaimed.

Before he could answer Coach Bolton came up to them.

"Stay away from him! I will not allow you to be friends with filth like this Troy." Coach Bolton screamed. Chad flinched. "You! You filthy stinking liar thing you're off my team. You _should_ be locked away. There are names and punishments for people…things like you. You're sick." Coach Bolton fired at Chad mercilessly. Chad flinched again starting to cry.

Troy looked alarmedly between the two of them, then back at Chad. "Dad stop!" Troy exclaimed.

"Why? You don't have to protect him," his dad told him.

"Dad! He's my friend," Troy said.

"I _saw_ them Troy," his dad said like that justified everything.

"Chad?" Troy questioned.

"Um YYeah we're dating." Chad said looking at the floor unable to look him in the eye. He was too afraid he'd find anger, disgust, hate, and disappointment among other emotions there.

"Cool," Troy responded a little uncomfortably.

"Um I gotta go." Chad said looking for any excuse to leave, sprinting off.

Meanwhile Ryan wasn't fairing much better.

"Hey f," Some kid said punching him and ripping his locket off.

"Oh, what's this? Jewelry just like a girl, bet it's from your gay little boyfriend." Jimmy said cruelly and horribly.

"Give it back." Ryan begged.

"No ho," Jimmy said shooting another slur at poor Ryan.

Ryan started to cry trying to get it but Jimmy always kept it just out of reach. One or two kids were standing around but were doing nothing to help Ryan.

"Hey! You Leave my brother alone Now." Sharpay said coming up to them and looking angry at the scene before her. Her voice was as cold as ice.

"FFine," Jimmy responded scared of the "Ice Princess." Her voice softened as she turned to Ryan. "Ry you ok?" He shook his head.

"Shh." Sharpay comforted.

"He has my locket." Ryan said softly.

"I'll get it, don't worry," she promised.

"Thanks Shar," he whispered.

"Why were they bothering you?"

"They know." Ryan said.

"Know?"

"_Know_ and everyone found out about Chad and I's relationship." Ryan explained.

"Ah Ry," she said hugging him. "Hey you! Give my brother's locket back!" Sharpay demanded.

Jimmy quickly obliged and ran away. "How they…?" she asked.

"Coach Bolton saw us I guess." Ryan said miserably. "I gotta find him." Ryan said going to look for him. He found him hiding in the bathroom.

"I can't come out Ry." Chad said.

"But you already did," he half-joked.

"Ha-Ha. Not funny Ry." Chad said miserably.

"Hey, look at me." Ryan said gently. Chad did nervously. "Remember all we need is each other. We're all in this together, right? We'll get through it." He kissed him. Chad nodded with a small smile. "Okay." Chad agreed.

They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Another kid came up behind them ready to harass them any moment.

"Hey you leave them alone." Chad heard a vaguely familiar voice say coldly. The kid backed off quickly then. "Don't let those jerks bother you," Jason told them.

"Thanks." They said.

"Welcome." Jason told them. Many others tried to bother the couple at first but their friends mainly Sharpay and Jason and sometimes Gabriella and Zeke protected them. Troy did as well, sticking by his friend and eventually getting more comfortable with it as well. They had some problems with Coach Bolton, but the Principal quickly put a stop to those too, declaring that everyone should feel comfortable and accepted at this school. He took measures to do so, even going as far as to schedule a Teen Gay Pride Day. Mrs. Darbus was delighted with the new couple, especially since Chad was more interested in Drama, Plays, and Literature since the two had gotten together. In fact, she scheduling the first play with a gay couple starring the two, soon. Many were delighted by the couple and to their friends they became another golden couple-destined to last forever.

As far as Chad's parents were concerned, it had put his relationship with them on the rocks for a long time. His dad still didn't accept him. He had divorced his mother and moved away, not maintaining contact. His mother had eventually reluctantly accepted it though their relationship was still strained. In retrospect, he guessed he was glad they hadn't kicked him out; but thinking about it, the ignoring his orientation as well as himself had almost been and had hurt worse. When they first found out they had a huge fight, almost breaking up the family. He and Ryan were still going strong though and very much in love. He became like a second son to Mrs. Evans and became a frequent visitor at the Evan's household, but no one minded and Mr. Evans had taken a liking to Chad. He started spending more time with all the family, especially Ryan. He also gave many tips and played sports with the boys. Sharpay had accepted it too, happy to see him happy. However, she could become protective from time to time, but of both of them. Yes, Chad decided with a smile, life was pretty perfect. Not too bad, especially with a sweet wonderful boy named Ryan by his side. The best part though, he decided finally, was that Chad knew that Ryan felt the same way.


End file.
